El Afrodisíaco
by Sakura Kinomoto6
Summary: Miroku le da un afrodisíaco a Inuyasha... y éste comienza a portarse de una manera muy cariñosa con Kagome... ¿cómo reaccionará ella ante éste cambio? P


Inuyasha  
  
El Afrodisiaco  
  
By: Sakura  
  
Kagome salió de la tina y se cambio para ir a dormir. Se acosto en el suave colchon y suspiró.  
  
- Últimamente me siento muy deprimida, cada vez que pienso en Inuyasha un sentimiento  
de desdicha se viene a mi mente, ¿será porque estoy celosa de Kikyou?, no pude soportar  
verlos besarse ese día, acaso será que... me gusta Inuyasha? no, no puede pasarme esto...  
él solo ama a Kikyou, lo sé... siempre la quiso, es imposible... yo nunca podría reemplazarla...  
  
Sus pensamientos cesaron mientras entraba en sueño...  
  
***  
  
En la época de Sengoku nuestros amigos Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo se encuentran almorzando  
a la orilla de un pequeño rio rodeado de vegetacion y muchas flores...  
  
¡Extraño a Kagome! ¿Cúando va a regresar? -Reclamó el pequeño zorro  
Ya deja de molestar, Kagome debe estar por venir, y ya me estoy impacientando tendría  
que haber llegado hace rato, que niña más irresponsable... tengo que recuperar los fragmentos  
antes que ese imbecil lo logre antes.. -dijo Inuyasha  
¡Yo voy a buscarla! mientras aprovecho que estoy a solas con ella hare un par de cositas  
jeje -dijo Miroku con cara de libidinoso  
¡Estas loco! si le pones una mano encima yo... -dijo sin terminar la frase el Hanyou  
Oh! veo que realmente amas a la señorita Kagome, entonces... hasta donde llegaron ustedes?,  
¡que afortunado eres Inuyasha! -le pregunto Miroku con una mirada de decepcion ya que no  
podría ir a buscar a la señorita Kagome, pero luego se le ocurrio una idea genial para que por  
fin Inuyasha se animase a comportarse más "amable" con ella  
Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta las orejas -¡Deja de decir estupideces! mejor voy yo a buscarla  
y no te atrevas a seguirme, quedate con Shippo aqui -respondio Inuyasha ignorando las  
preguntas de Miroku  
¡Es cierto! ya te has bañado con Kagome? -preguntó inocentemente Shippo  
El Hanyou se sonrojo y empezo a golpear al pequeño youkai, mientras Miroku aprovechaba la  
distracción, puso un afrodisiaco en la bebida de Inuyasha..  
Bueno, voy a buscar a Kagome.. -dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su vaso, no sabiendo lo que éste  
contenía, bebió su contenido y no sospecho para nada..  
Esta bien, Inuyasha, no vayas a hacer travesuras con ella, jeje -dijo Miroku guiñandole el ojo  
Feh! callate y quedate aqui con Shippo, en un momento regreso -le respondio mientras se  
encaminaba a la entrada hacia la otra dimensión.  
  
Inuyasha entro por el pozo y se transporto al mundo actual, en el templo Higurashi,  
se dirigio hacia la casa y como siempre entro por la ventana de la habitacion de Kagome,  
aunque no se percato que justo en ese momento Kagome se estaba vistiendo..  
  
Inuyasha? ¿qué haces aqui? -le pregunto Kagome olvidandose que estaba semidesnuda  
Inuyasha se sonrojo y apenas pudo articular unas palabras.. -Kag.. Kagome, estee.. ¿no  
tienes frio asi? -murmuro éste  
Kagome se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez y tomo lo primero que vio para cubrirse.  
Perdón, este.. yo.. ya iba con ustedes... -respondio Kagome algo nerviosa  
Inuyasha la miro muy concentrado, observando cada centímentro de su cuerpo  
Oye.. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? -le respondio Kagome percatandose que éste la  
miraba de una manera muy extraña.  
Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y enseguida cambio su gesto y finjiendo no haberla  
mirado le dijo -¡Yo no estaba mirandote, que te crees! ¡solo venía porque necesitamos recolectar  
los fragmentos de la perla! -le respondio Inuyasha un poco sorprendido por su comportamiento,  
él nunca se había quedado mirandole así su cuerpo... su corazón latía fuertemente, y sentía  
impresionantes deseos de abrazarla y besarla.  
Kagome se percató también que el Hanyou estaba muy extraño... y se acerco a él y suavemente  
le tocó la frente -¿Te encuentras bien? no tienes fiebre o algo?- le pregunto Kagome dulcemente  
Inuyasha no resistió y tomó la mano que ella habia puesto en su frente y la beso suavemente  
-Estoy bien.. no te preocupes -dijo Inuyasha, mientras miraba el aun cuerpo semidesnudo de  
Kagome, muchas ideas libidinosas le vinieron a la mente y no pudo evitar abrazarla y con sus  
manos acariciar su espalda  
¡¡¿Que que que que.. te pasa?!! Osuwari!! -gritó espantada Kagome mientras aprovechaba a que  
éste se encontraba en un estado de encantamiento, se vistió rápidamente  
Inuyasha confundido con sus pensamientos y algo mareado por el golpe, decicio regresar al  
otro mundo para que las cosas se calmen.  
  
***********  
  
Inuyasha regresó a la era Sengoku, éste se encontraba muy confundido... comenzó a caminar al  
bosque para aclarar un poco lo que sentía. Llego a un pequeño claro y se sentó en una roca,  
en ese instante sintió unos pasos.. y al darse vuelta se encontro con un youkai gigantesco  
con colmillos y garras muy afilados..  
  
¡Sé que tienes los fragmentos de Shikon no Tama, entregamelos ahora mismo, pequeño Hanyou!  
-dijo de una forma muy despectiva el youkai  
¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo!, me encargaré de mandarte al infierno, miserable! -le  
respondió muy indignado Inuyasha  
Inuyasha tomó la tetsusaiga y se sorprendió ya que ésta no se transformaba, en ese momento su   
cuerpo se transformó en el de un humano, lentamente sus garras, colmillos y orejas de Hanyou  
desaparecieron dando lugar a las de un humano.  
  
Chikuso! no me había dado cuenta que hoy la luna no esta... odio esto! -gruñó desesperado  
Inuyasha  
Jajaja, así que perdiste tus poderes.. estúpido Hanyou, eso te pasa por presumir, te mataré  
y te quitaré los fragmentos! -sonrió de una forma muy malevola el gigantesco demonio  
Diciendo esto se abalanzó contra Inuyasha y le desgarró el hombro, haciendo una herida muy  
profunda, por donde salia sangre a borbotones; Inuyasha se levantó y trato de golpearlo, pero  
estaba muy debil, y el youkai le clavó sus garras en el estómago haciendo que este cayera  
desmayado manchando todo el suelo de sangre.   
  
Oh! que pena veo que haz muerto, pequeño miserable... ahora me llevaré los fragmentos y   
así seré mucho más poderoso, jajaja! -se rio diabolicamente el youkai  
Dicho esto revisó a Inuyasha pero se dio cuenta que éste no poseía los fragmentos, esto hizo  
enfurecerlo y empezó a sacudirlo preguntandole donde se encontraban  
  
Ya dejalo en paz, él no tiene ningun fragmento! -dijo Miroku apareciendo por detras del demonio  
El monje se destapo el agujero de su mano y a pesar de la resistencia del gigantesco youkai  
lo absorvió..  
Inuyasha! te encuentras bien?... rayos! esta inconciente.. será mejor que lo lleve a un lugar  
seguro y llame a Kagome para que traiga medicamentos de su época y pueda mejorarse -dijo algo  
agitado Miroku  
  
Así el monje cargo a Inuyasha y lo dejó en un pequeño templo, provisoriamente le puso unas  
vendas para que evitar un poco el sangrado y dejó a Shippo a su lado para que cuidara de él  
(aunque conociendo al zorrito cobarde es como si lo hubiera dejado solo ^^U)  
Quédate junto a Inuyasha, regresaré en unos momentos, traeré a Kagome, por favor no te muevas  
de aqui! me entendiste, Shippo? -dijo Miroku  
Esta bien, no te tardes! -exclamó Shippo  
  
***  
  
Rayos, qué le habrá pasado a Inuyasha? él nunca se habría a atrevido a tocarme de ese modo  
y hablarme así... que debo hacer? que pasaría si voy al otro mundo y me encuentro con él  
otra vez? mou! me siento tan confundida..  
  
De repente alguien golpeó la ventana de su cuarto y Kagome la abrió encontrandose con Miroku  
  
¿¡Qué pasó, señor Miroku!? -preguntó extrañada Kagome que fuera él quien viniera y no Inuyasha  
Tiene que venir urgente conmigo, Inuyasha esta grave!, lleve de sus medicinas, un youkai  
lo atacó y como hoy él se convirtió en humano no pudo defenderse!  
No puede ser! pobrecito.. ahora mismo vamos para allá! -respondió Kagome   
Rápidamente tomó unos medicamentos del botiquín y salió corriendo hacia el templo acompañada  
del joven Monje.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha despertó y sintió mucho dolor y debilidad para moverse... lentamente trató de  
incorporarse, miró hacia ambos lados y solo pudo ver la figura de Shippo a su lado,  
durmiendo..., trató de levantarse, pero no se pudo sostener y cayó de rodillas..  
  
Chikuso! necesito los cuidados de mi linda Kagome, como desearía sentir sus frágiles manos  
curándome y también acariciandome.. sus cálidos y dulces labios besandome y... ah! pero que   
estoy pensando! estoy muy extraño me siento como el pervertido de Miroku! -pensaba Inuyasha  
mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro.   
De pronto la puerta del templo se abrió y entró Kagome junto a Miroku..  
  
Inuyasha! te ves muy mal! por favor acuestate, que curaré tus heridas.. -le exigió Kagome  
Inuyasha iba a responder groseramente pero algo en su interior hizo que sonriera de una forma  
muy tierna y obedeciera a Kagome acostandose en el futón  
  
Miroku salió del templo junto a Shippo excusandose de que tenía que ir a buscar a Sango, porque  
ésta se encontraba en un pueblo cercano exterminando youkai, como se lo habían pedido los   
habitantes de allí al saber que era una taijiya, con ésto le darían un fragmento de la Shikon  
no Tama, así que felizmente ella accedió.  
  
Kagome lentamente cuidando de no hacer daño a la herida de Inuyasha, le fue quitando la parte  
superior del kimono. Luego tomó un desinfectante y delicadamente se lo aplicó, de una manera  
tan dulce y cuidadosa que Inuyasha trataba de contenerse para no lanzarse y besarla   
ardientemente.   
Inuyasha pensaba para sus adentros.. "¡Pero que me sucede! nunca me había sentido tan atraido  
por Kagome!..."  
Kagome tomó unas vendas y aunque trató de ser suave no pudo evitar que Inuyasha saltara del  
dolor y tuviera un aterrizaje algo comprometedor, el hanyou cayó encima de ella y sus labios  
quedaron a escasos centimetros... los dos sentían el latido de sus corazones, toda su sangre se  
reunió en sus mejillas haciendo que esten notablemente ruborizados, pero Kagome no tardó en  
separarse y se sento tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.   
  
Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a ella tratando de que no se percatara de su presencia, mientras  
que la joven se encontraba como en otro mundo asimilando lo que había sucedido... el hanyou ya a   
escasa distancia de la joven miko, tomó sus manos y la observó tiernamente, Kagome se dio cuenta  
de ésto y alzó la mirada, encontrandose con la de Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome.. yo.. yo -titubeó Inuyasha  
Er, este.. Inuyasha sientate por favor, aun no termino de curarte... no quiero que se te abran  
las heridas -dijo Kagome  
Me encuentro perfectamente, y más ahora... cerca de ti -dijo sin pensar Inuyasha  
Inuyasha últimamente estas actuando muy extraño ¿qué te sucede? -le respondió Kagome levemente  
sonrojada.  
Inuyasha sonrojado también bajo su mirada y murmurando dijo -Kagome, yo solo quiero decirte...  
que tú.. que tú.. me..- Inuyasha de repente alzo la mirada y como un rayo de luz tomó la barbilla  
de ella y rapidamente se acerco a sus labios besandola al principio lentamente, para luego   
convertirse en un apasionado beso.   
Kagome, al principio se encontraba sorprendida, pero luego levemente empezó a corresponderle,   
aumentando poco a poco la intensidad, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir esos deliciosos  
labios sobre los suyos.  
  
En ese instante llegó Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kouga, él cual lo habían encontrado en el camino  
y al saber éste que irian donde se encontraba Kagome los siguió, aunque en contra de voluntad  
de ellos...  
  
Miroku sin pensar dijo en voz alta -Me alegro que mi afrodisiaco haya servido de algo, al fin  
la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha se atrevieron a mejorar su relación, ojalá que no le haya puesto  
demasiado en el vaso donde bebió Inuyasha y éste se sobrepase-  
  
Kouga lanzo un grito de furia haciendo que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaran rápidamente y muy  
sonrojados...  
  
¿Qué le pusiste un afrodisiaco en el vaso donde bebió Inuyasha y por eso se comportan tan  
extraños?? -preguntó Kouga sacudiendo al joven houshi.  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome reaccionaron de repente y escucharon lo que había dicho Kouga..  
  
Un afrodisiaco?? -gritaron los dos al unísono.  
  
Éste, como veran.. yo, yo puedo explicarlo amigos.. calmense por favor -murmuró Miroku tratando  
de escaparse de Kouga.  
  
¿Cómo te atreves, monje pervertido? te daré tu merecido! -respondió enfurecido Inuyasha  
  
Miroku logró zafarse de los brazos de Kouga, y se escapó corriendo a una velocidad extremadamente  
rápida, detrás de él iban Kouga e Inuyasha..  
  
Como siempre el Houshi-sama haciendo de las suyas, nunca va a cambiar -suspiró Sango.  
  
Kagome se encontraba en un estado de shock, y aun no podía asimilar que todo ésto había  
ocurrido solo por el afrodisiaco.  
  
Te encuentras bien Kagome-chan? -le preguntó preocupada Sango, pues su amiga se encontraba como  
en otro mundo..  
  
Antes que Kagome respondiera se escuchó de lejos unos gritos que eran de Inuyasha y Miroku:  
  
¡Pero besaste a Kagome! ¡sin mi ayuda no podrías haberlo logrado! tendrias que estarte   
agradecido conmigo -dijo Miroku con algo de dificultad por estar agitado, mientras corria.  
  
¡Yo no te tengo que agradecer nada! ¡¿quien quiere besar a esa niña malcriada y fea?! -respondió  
Inuyasha furiosamente..  
  
Acto seguido de ésto Kagome pronunció las palabras sagradas:  
  
Inuyasha! OSUWARI!  
FIN  
------------------------------  
  
Ya me imagino que tendran ganas de matarme mwahahaha :P pero es que yo quería hacer algo al  
estilo de nuestra querida Rumiko-sama, quiza luego haga otro fic que acabe con un final meloso  
como me gustan a mi :P. Si llegaron aqui, muchisimas gracias por leer los disparates de esta  
autora. Cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo será bien recibido en mi mail  
akanetendo14@hotmail.com o si prefieren dejenme un review please ^^ 


End file.
